The aims of this grant are to elucidate certain aspects of the phenomena of "craving" for alcohol and "loss of control." Two separate but complementary experiments are described. In the first study, we postulate that craving and alcohol acquisition behavior will be elicited optimally under conditions of physiological "arousal" combined with a conducive physical setting and appropriate "cognitive labeling." Defining "loss of control" as a relative inability to regulate alcohol intake, we propose a second study whereby it becomes possible to assess the extent to which alcoholics rely on exteroceptive and interoceptive cues to control their drinking behavior. The specific details of both studies are contained within the grant paper.